


SHSL Friend

by Esper_Child



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotp, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esper_Child/pseuds/Esper_Child
Summary: The killing games are over, and although you might never be the same, at least you get to spend time with the people you have grown to know... and maybe love.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Oma Kokichi, Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma & Shinguji Korekiyo & Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Kudos: 23





	SHSL Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, This is my first day as a User on Ao3, and I'm really looking forward to being able to fully access the site >v< I don't expect this to get much love, ( since it is my first time) But I hope you enjoy!  
> (Side note, if the chapter is in first person, it's from the POV of the respective Protagonist.)  
> \- An Esper

I got woken up this morning not by my wake up alarm,

but by the sound of yelling coming from the large hall where we normally ate our breakfast.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF, THAT'S NOT. HOW. YOU. **PLAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**!"

"I _TOLD_ you already _,_ if that's not _allowed,_ then HOW COME YOU COULD TAKE MY PPROPERTY SCOTT-FREE??!!

God no-

Looks like my worst nightmare has returned to slap me in the face at 8:00Am-

They're playing monopoly.

* * *

By the time I'm dressed and in the hall, the debate seems to be in full swing, everyone seems to have either taken a side or ditched the game due to the awful noise-

Toko is standing next to Togami and attempting to argue on his behalf, while Fujisaki-san seems to have taken shelter under the table. Hagakure is practically cringing with guilt at the scene. Taka is yelling for silence (in vain) with Owada-kun beside him, Asahina is asking everyone to please stop fighting while Sakura watches silently and Sayaka stands not far off. Leon is actually standing for Celes, and Hifumi is trying (and failing) to defend her. As for Celestia herself, she's beyond crazed, having dropped her accent and resorted to throwing things. Togami is just as bad.

"Um guys, what's going on..?" Is the only thing I can really say at the moment. Everyone ignores me. 

Kirigiri sees me, and crosses the room in a few quick strides. She sighs. "They've been at it for ages now. While we were waiting for you and a few others to come, Hagakure had the _brilliant_ idea of playing a board game. Namely, monopoly." She rolls her eyes. "Go on Makoto." She nodds at me with an encouraging look.

"Huh- Wha-wha?!"

"You tell them to stop, they will. You are the Ultimate Hope after all. If anyone can stop a debate, it's you." Kiri looks at me with one of her rare smiles. I quickly look down, I can't help but blush with the shining compliment. And after that, I've got to at least try!

I clear my throat. "GUYS, CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR A SEC?"  
To my surprise, eveyone suddenly falls silent and turns to look at me. Wow, would you look at that, Kiri was right!

* * *

After what feels like an age, the issue is resolved, and the two 'Antagonists' seem to have made up. Last I checked the two of them were in the library playing poker, staring intensely at each other over their cards in a setting that was really more appropriate for a criminal interrogation than a card game.

It might be loud and noisy in Hope's Peak a lot of the time, and everyone's unique habits can get annoying, but it's much, much better than the days before the peace.  
I can remember the times before, when we were on edge, never knowing when the body discovery alarm would be sounded, never knowing when we would breathe our last.

I can still see Byakuya's expressionless state after Celeste's excecution, the one sign of his feeling being one of her surviving hair ribbons tied around his wrist.  
I can still hear Asahina's sobs as she confessed her plan to kill us all as revenge for driving Ogami to the edge.  
I can still remember those numbers, 11037. Although now we joke about it, I can remember the pain that went along with them for me at first.

But I was one of the lucky ones.

The sounds of everyone laughing and cheering in the Auditorium is a heartwarming reminder of that.  
I think Sayaka and Leon are putting on a show, I should go check it out!


End file.
